1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a through-electrode, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there has been developed a technique of three-dimensionally integrating semiconductor devices, by bonding semiconductor devices having semiconductor elements formed therein. By this technique, a through-electrode is provided to a semiconductor substrate of the semiconductor device. The semiconductor element formed on the surface of the semiconductor substrate is connected to other semiconductor device, through the interconnect formed over the insulating interlayer and through-electrode (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2001-339057 and 2006-41450, for example).
In the semiconductor devices described in these patent documents, one end of through-electrode on the top surface side of the substrate is positioned on the surface of the substrate or on the surface of a device isolation film. For the purpose of connecting any electro-conductive pattern positioned on an insulating interlayer with the through-electrode, it may therefore be necessary to form a viaplug (connection plug), allowing therethrough connection of the electro-conductive pattern and the through-electrode, in the insulating interlayer. However, the diameter of the viaplug formed in the lowermost insulating interlayer has extremely been shrunk, in an ongoing tendency of shrinkage of semiconductor devices. For this reason, contact failure between the through-electrode and the electro-conductive pattern has been becoming more likely to occur, when the through-electrode and the viaplug are misaligned with each other.